Emily
thumb Emily é uma locomotiva de Stirling Single. Ela trabalha principalmente na linha principal e uma vez correu a linha do ramo de Misty Valley. Ela também tem seu próprio conjunto de treinadores. Emily age como uma figura fraternal para as outras locomotivas e embora ela possa ser mandona às vezes, ela tem um grande coração. Biografia Thomas e Seus Amigos Quando Emily era nova em Sodor, ela foi ignorada pelas outras locomotivas por pedir emprestado e puxar Annie e Clarabel sem a permissão ou conhecimento de Thomas. O problema foi resolvido depois que ela salvou tanto Thomas e Oliver de quase ter um acidente desagradável sobre os pontos de cruzamento e ela foi recompensada com dois novos treinadores. Emily provou ser bondosa, já que ela era a única locomotiva preocupada com Henry quando ele estava doente devido a vazamentos nos tubos e quando ela ficou com Salty quando Thomas e Percy estavam brincando com ele. No entanto, Emily provou ser um incômodo na ocasião, como ela mandou todo mundo sobre quando eles estavam limpando depois de uma tempestade; Thomas ao levar passageiros e Percy ao desviar caminhões. Ao puxar o expresso pela primeira vez, ela estava determinada a manter o ritmo de Gordon, apenas para ficar sem água. Mais tarde, ela foi designada para o Moinho de Farinha, enquanto James foi designado para a Filial do Vale da Neblina, principalmente o Lago Negro. James disse a ela que havia um monstro no lago. Ela teve problemas com o Moinho de Farinha e acabou derrubando alguns caminhões da linha. Mais tarde, ela foi transferida para a Filial do Vale da Neblina, substituindo James. Ela descobriu que o monstro era apenas uma família de focas. Presume-se que ela ainda trabalhe na linha, como nunca foi dito de outra forma. Quando Thomas teve que ficar em Knapford Sheds, Emily não gostou de sua companhia no início, já que não queria nenhum barulho; ela só queria dormir um pouco. No entanto, ela aprendeu como é confortável ter a companhia de amigos e uma vez que Tidmouth Sheds foi reconstruída, ela foi transferida para lá para ficar com seus novos companheiros de galpão. Como a maioria das locomotivas, Emily pode ficar bastante inchada na caixa de fumaça. Quando ela foi chamada de "Excelente Emily", ela ignorou o conselho de Murdoch, Thomas e Duck, apenas para se meter em encrenca. Depois disso, ela seguiu o conselho deles para realizar seu trabalho. Emily tenta o seu melhor para fazer suas amigas felizes. Quando ela assumiu que Mavis estava triste, ela levou flores para a pedreira, mas só criou uma bagunça. Quando ela tentou ajudar seus amigos com o jogo de futebol / futebol, ela esqueceu de buscar a roupa suja, que acabou sendo o uniforme do time de futebol americano. Além disso, quando o Fat Controller perdeu sua cartola, Emily foi encontrá-lo sem sucesso e depois pegou o trem especial de Natal sem permissão. No entanto, ela fez as pazes por causa de seus amigos. Mais tarde, ela levou Paxton para o Vicarstown Dieselworks depois que ele foi danificado durante um acidente na Blue Mountain Quarry. Quando Thomas escondeu seu snowplough, Emily teve que fazer o trabalho de Thomas e salvou-o quando ele ficou preso na neve novamente. Thomas contou a Emily sobre os Flatbeds of Fear, mas Emily não acreditou e disse que havia uma explicação sensata. Ela finalmente acreditou nisso, até que Thomas disse a ela que era apenas um dos contos mais altos de Salty. Mais tarde, ela estava muito animada para coletar um especial que era um modelo gigante de um globo do mundo para levá-lo ao Animal Park. No entanto, acidentalmente caiu e ela passou algum tempo a conseguir depois. Quando a equipe de vapor tentou limpar os trilhos de neve para Connor entregar o último trem para o Natal, Emily foi incapaz de limpá-los do lado Sodor, mas ficou feliz em ver Hiro como ele limpou da outra direção, então ficou desapontado quando eles confundiram Harold com o Papai Noel acreditando que o abajur vermelho era o nariz de Rudolph. Mais tarde ela foi informada por Paxton sobre o boato de que Toby seria desfeito, mas Henrietta ouviu e percebeu que não era verdade. Emily levou-a para encontrar Toby e, quando o encontraram em segurança, Emily deu-lhe um pouco de carvão. Quando Henry confidenciou a Emily que ele temia pegar catapora de Stephen e Bridget Hatt, ela assegurou-lhe que ele não poderia pegar catapora, brincando que ele se preocupa demais. Ela ficou fascinada com Caitlin sendo capaz de ir a velocidades tão altas e se perguntou como seria ser rápido, ficando deprimido quando ela não podia fazê-lo. No entanto, no final, ela conseguiu salvar Caitlin quando desceu uma colina íngreme com freios quebrados. Quando Thomas estava farto do egoísmo de Diesel durante as férias, Emily participou do plano de Thomas de consertar os caminhos do diesel, para sua alegria e diversão. Mais tarde, ela participou do almoço de Natal do Conde com várias outras locomotivas, incluindo Thomas e um reformado Diesel. Emily foi com as outras locomotivas Sodor para fazer parte do Great Railway Show, competindo no desfile de motoristas melhor decorada junto com James, Carlos, Rajiv e Yong Bao, mas ela e James perderam para Rajiv. Depois que Percy abandonou o Desafio de Shunting, ela encorajou Thomas a tomar o seu lugar, declarando-lhe a última chance de Sodor para vencer. Certa vez, quando o Fat Controller estava doente, a viúva Hatt assumiu o controle da ferrovia. Ela atribuiu Emily ao trabalho de Thomas de puxar Annie e Clarabel, enquanto Gordon foi designado para o seu trabalho de levar sucata para os sucateiros. Isso resultou em muita confusão e atraso, culminando com uma enorme retenção fora de Knapford. Emily apontou isso para a viúva e foi capaz de ajudá-la a recuperar as coisas antes que o Fat Controller retornasse. Mais tarde, ela ajudou Donald e Douglas a puxar um trem pesado de tubos de aço para Vicarstown, mas a jornada se tornou difícil quando os gêmeos continuaram provocando um ao outro e discutindo sobre trocar de lugar. Quando eles pararam em Gordon's Hill, Emily foi deixada segurando o trem enquanto Donald e Douglas continuavam a brigar. Por fim, Emily desceu a colina e foi derrubada dos trilhos por uma bola de neve gigantesca e pesada, que se formou de um pedaço de carvão sacudido do terno de Donald quando Douglas bateu nele. Uma vez que Harvey limpou a bagunça, Emily tomou a frente enquanto ambos os gêmeos empurravam e chegavam a Vicarstown sem nenhum outro problema. Algum tempo depois, descobriu-se que Thomas havia desaparecido misteriosamente da ilha de Sodor. Quando o Fat Controller começou uma busca desesperada por Thomas, Emily foi até Brendam Docks, onde Carly revelou que ela havia colocado Thomas em um navio há pouco tempo. Emily correu de volta a Knapford para contar ao Controlador Gordo, que se tornou mais frenético quando percebeu que, se Thomas tivesse deixado Sodor de navio, ele poderia estar em qualquer parte do mundo até aquele ponto. Emily se juntou à busca na esperança de que Thomas ainda estivesse em Sodor, mas voltou para os galpões do Tidmouth naquela noite para olhar com profunda preocupação enquanto o leito de Thomas permanece vazio, seu paradeiro desconhecido. No entanto, quando o Sr. Percival recebeu a notícia alguns dias depois de um sinaleiro na Indian Railway que Thomas tinha sido visto lá e estava retornando para Sodor através do continente através da Ásia e Europa, Emily estava esperando na Estação Knapford ao lado das outras locomotivas, moradores e amigos para recebê-lo em casa, junto com a nova amiga de Thomas, Nia, que estaria morando com eles na Ferrovia North Western enquanto seu galpão no Quênia fosse demolido e Thomas a convidasse para viver e trabalhar no oeste do oeste a partir de agora . Mais tarde, Emily foi designada para pegar a nova caldeira para o Sodor Animal Park de Brendam Docks quando a antiga quebrou. No entanto, quando ela percebeu que o navio ainda não havia chegado ao porto, ela perguntou a Carly onde estava, apenas para Carly responder que a tempestade de neve estava atrasando os navios e que a caldeira não chegaria antes do Natal. Thomas, ouvindo isso, correu para avisar o Fat Controller da situação. Emily retornou aos Tidmouth Sheds mais tarde naquela noite com o resto da Equipe de Vapor, apenas para se surpreender quando Thomas chegou com os animais do Animal Park, explicando que ele não foi capaz de alcançar a Steamworks como originalmente instruído pelo Fat Controller, e trouxe os animais aqui onde eles poderiam ficar quentes através das caldeiras da Equipe Steam. Embora Gordon e James fossem contra a idéia, Emily, Nia, Rebecca e Percy eram todos para isso. Na manhã seguinte, que era de Natal, o Controlador Gordo chegou aos galpões e ficou chocado quando encontrou os animais lá dentro com a Equipe de Vapor e suas tripulações. No entanto, ele revelou que a nova caldeira para o Animal Park havia chegado e os animais poderiam voltar para casa em breve. Emily e as outras locomotivas deram risada quando um dos avestruzes pegou a cartola do Fat Controller para se vestir, para seu aborrecimento. Quando um nevoeiro pesado desceu sobre a ilha, Emily quase teve uma colisão frontal com Gordon quando ele saiu da Estação de Trem de Knapford com o Expresso, antes de realmente acertá-lo e empurrá-lo para trás quando ela foi atingida por trás por Rebecca quando seus freios falhou novamente para impedi-la a tempo. Como resultado, o Controlador Gordo aconselhou a ela e ao resto da Equipe de Vapor a ter cuidado no nevoeiro, fazendo com que Cyril, o Fogman, colocasse detonadores nos trilhos para avisá-los de que estavam se aproximando de sinais e desacelerando para evitar um acidente. Emily mais tarde assistiu ao show pirotécnico de Sir Robert Norramby no Castelo Ulfstead com Thomas e Rebecca, logo acompanhado por Samson, que foi capaz de conquistar seu medo de fogos de artifício, e Bradford. Personalidade Emily age como uma figura fraternal para os outros. Ela é gentil, compassiva e sempre sensível aos sentimentos das outras locomotivas. Se ela acidentalmente perturba alguém, conscientemente ou não, ela se apressa em pedir desculpas. Da oitava à décima sexta série, no entanto, Emily tinha o hábito de ser exigente, mandona e rude com os outros. Ela se esforçara para ser a melhor e às vezes causava infortúnios, mas sempre compensava quando percebia seus erros. Do Rei da Ferrovia em diante, Emily foi retratada mais de perto a sua personalidade original, com tons mais sutis de prepotência e excesso de confiança. Ela também costuma agir como uma voz da razão, particularmente quando James fica grande demais para suas rodas, ou quando um amigo precisa de apoio moral. Detalhes Tecnicos Base Emily é baseada em uma Great Northern Railway G3 Stirling Single 4-2-2. Projetado por Patrick Stirling em 1870 com rodas de acionamento de 8 pés e cilindros externos, eles foram construídos especificamente para alta velocidade expressa entre Londres e York. Essas locomotivas foram capazes de transportar trens de 280 toneladas a 50 km / h, embora pudessem chegar a 85 mph em serviços mais leves. Um total de 53 foram construídos em Doncaster entre 1870 e 1895, em três séries introduzidas em 1870, 1884 e 1894 respectivamente; a última foi retirada em 1916. O único sobrevivente de sua classe (nº 1) está em exposição no National Railway Museum. A locomotiva em preservação transportou uma pequena capacidade de Sturrock, que foi dada em sua primeira restauração em 1910. Recentemente, uma proposta original abandonada de Stirling Single usada como transportadora de água e lodo foi encontrada em Peterborough e, após a restauração, foi emparelhada com a locomotiva. em 2014. Emily'sBasis.jpg|Base de Emily Libre Emily é pintado de verde esmeralda com forro de ouro e amarelo. Ela tem painéis de cor chocolate e seus buffers eram originalmente de bronze, mas agora são de prata. Para o Great Railway Show, enfeites dourados e flores foram acrescentados ao casaco por sua participação no desfile de locomotivas mais bem decorado. Depois que ela voltou para Sodor, ela foi pintada novamente. Aperencias Thomas e Seus Amigos *'Temporada 22' - Para Todo o Sempre, Confusão Sem Atraso, Trombinha (camafeu), O Que A Rebecca Faz, Uma Locomotiva de Muitas Cores, A Escola do Duck, Ver Para Crer, Samson e os Fogos de Artifício, A Rosie é Vermelha (camafeu), O Arca Animal do Thomas, Ciclone Thomas (metragem conservada em estoque) e Contando com Nia (não fala) Trivialidades *Embora a segunda locomotiva a vapor feminina apareça na série televisiva (a primeira é Lady), Emily é a primeira locomotiva a vapor feminina a aparecer e permanecer em uma base regular. *Michael Angelis, Pierce Brosnan e Teresa Gallagher dão a Emily um sotaque escocês que reflete a origem de seu estilista. *Uma das modelos de Emily estava em exposição no Canadá, na Nitrogen Studios, e agora faz parte da turnê Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails. *Emily é o primeiro personagem além do próprio Thomas a dizer sua frase, "Cinzas e cinzas!", Que foi feita no episódio da décima terceira temporada, Todo cor-de-rosa. *Alguns artigos literários mostram que ela é fraternal principalmente para Thomas e James: de acordo com uma revista biográfica, ela tem um carinho especial por James e o trata como um irmãozinho. Em Railway Rhymes, o autor afirma que Emily e Thomas agem como irmão e irmã. *De acordo com o Show de Slides de Emily, ela foi construída na mesma época que Donald e Douglas. *O apito de sétima temporada de Emily seria reutilizado para Peter Sam e Freddie. **Seu apito também foi usado no episódio do Mr. Men Show "Parks". *Antes de Um Grande Mundo de Aventuras, Emily foi a única integrante da equipe Steam não criada por Wilbert Awdry, assim como a única integrante feminina até a estréia de Nia e Rebecca e a única integrante que não foi apresentada na primeira temporada. Ela sempre foi, no entanto, o único membro a não ter um número. *De acordo com a arte conceitual de Robert Gauld-Galliers, Emily originalmente ia ter corrimões em cima de sua caixa de fumaça, três correntes de acoplamento dianteiro e uma placa de construtor de ouro em seu arco de roda. *Emily foi chamada Emilie no dub francês da sétima temporada. *Emily teve muitas modificações ao longo da série de televisão. Esses incluem: **Temporada 8: ***Seus buffers mudaram de bronze para prata. ***Ela compartilha o mesmo som de apito que Henry. **Temporada 9: ***Ela tinha o som do apito da quarta série de Edward. Este som de apito foi usado até a décima segunda temporada. **Temporada 11: ***A cor dos alojamentos intermediários da frente mudou de preto para vermelho. ***A cor do seu estribo mudou de cinza escuro para cinza claro. Presumivelmente, isso foi feito para combinar a cor do tabuleiro com as outras locomotivas da equipe de vapor. **Temporada 12: ***Seu rosto ficou maior. **Herói dos Trilhos: ***Seu rosto ficou um pouco mais magro. ***Seu som de assobio é o mesmo de Henry novamente. **Temporada 13: ***Vapor incorretamente emite de sua válvula de segurança. **A árvore de natal: ***O vapor não sai mais da válvula de segurança. **Sem Neve para Thomas: ***Ela ganha um farol permanente e um abajur traseiro, além de lampiões. ***Ela ganha um novo som de apito. **Temporada 19: ***Ela ganha cachimbos de freio. ***Ela recebeu saídas de tubo de freio dianteiras e traseiras mais proeminentes. Estranhamente, os da frente que estão lá desde que ela foi apresentada não foram removidos. ***Suas hastes laterais se tornaram prata. **Não Há Lugar Como Lar e partes de A Melhor Locomotiva de Todas apenas: ***Seu cano de freio está voltado para baixo. Categoria:Personagens